<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until We Meet Again by MartyMcFly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506420">Until We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMcFly/pseuds/MartyMcFly'>MartyMcFly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, mentions of domestic abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMcFly/pseuds/MartyMcFly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life wasn't going as smoothly as Hinata Shoyo (23) had planned. He was supposed to get married, wait a couple years, then the babies would come along. He hadn't expected to get pregnant months before his wedding. He also didn't expect his fiancé to freak out about it. </p><p>However, after being reunited with his former friend (and high school crush), Kageyama Tobio, old feelings begin to rekindle between them, despite their attempts to push the feelings away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Original Male Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Negatively Positive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oops after months of not writing, I started this new fanfic instead of finishing my others. But anyways, I'm trying to work on writing style, character interactions, etc, so any comments are very helpful and well appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't do this."</p><p>Those four words were all it took to make Hinata's entire life completely fall apart.</p><p>•°•°•°•°•°•</p><p>Shoyo Hinata stared at the pregnancy test in his hand, hoping that maybe by staring at it long enough, the two lines would somehow morph into one. It wasn't right. It couldn't be!! There was no way he was pregnant! The pregnancy test was just faulty...and so were the other three positive pregnancy tests sitting on the bathroom sink.</p><p>Hinata bit his lip, holding back tears. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to get married in less than a year. The babies were supposed to come sometime after that, after careful planning and after they were one hundred percent sure they wanted to have a baby. Not because of a faulty birth control pill.</p><p>He grabbed the pregnancy tests off of the sink, then shoved them in the trash bin, burying them under the other trash until they were out of sight. He washed his hands twice, then finally exited the bathroom. He was glad his fiancé wasn't going to be home for another two hours. It gave him enough time to process a few things. </p><p>He grabbed his phone off his dresser, then sent out a quick message to the only person he knew he could trust to keep the news a secret:</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 3:12 p.m.<br/>I really messed up.</p><p>A few seconds later, his phone pinged.</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 3:12 p.m.<br/>What did you do this time</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 3:13 p.m.<br/>You have to promise not to tell anyone</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 3:14 p.m.<br/>Ok? What's going on</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 3:16 p.m.<br/>I'm pregnant.</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 3:18 p.m.<br/>............</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 3:18 p.m.<br/>Are you serious</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 3:21 p.m.<br/>Yeah. I took four pregnancy tests and they were all positive T^T</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 3:27 p.m.<br/>Does Rei know</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 3:27 p.m.<br/>Not yet. I'll tell him as soon as he comes home. </p><p>The three dots that let Hinata know Kenma was typing popped up, then disappeared. He waited for five minutes, staring at the screen, nervously waiting for Kenma's response. He wasn't sure why he wasn't responding, but he was starting to grow anxious. He was about to type out another message asking where he was, when the three dots appeared again. His phone pinged and a green bubble popped up on his screen. However, it wasn't really the message he was expecting...</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 3:38 p.m.<br/>GGDTFYDCCCXGFDXX YOU'RE PREGNANT CHIBI-CHAN??? OH MY GODFVGGHYFSASSHU</p><p>Then, a few seconds later, his phone pinged again.</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 3:38 p.m. <br/>Ignore that. Kuroo read my texts over my shoulder and took my phone. I'll take care of him. </p><p>Hinata laughed softly and typed back:</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 3:39 p.m.<br/>lol tell Kuroo not to tell anyone</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 3:40 p.m.<br/>He can't tell anyone if he's dead.</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 3:40 p.m.<br/>........</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 3:40 p.m.<br/>....I can't tell if you're serious or not</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 3:40 p.m.<br/>Who knows</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 3:41 p.m.<br/>poor Kuroo</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 3:42 p.m.<br/>Don't worry about him. What are you going to do about the baby?</p><p>Hinata sighed and flopped onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. What was he going to do about the baby? He honestly had no idea. He wanted to keep it, for sure, but was he actually going to be able to raise it? Did Rei even want to raise it? Did Rei even want kids?? Oh god, all of that thinking was making him feel sick. Oh wait. He really was going to be sick. He ran into the bathroom, barely making it in time.</p><p>After he had emptied his stomach, he flushed the toilet, wiped his mouth on a piece of toilet paper, then sat back against the bathroom wall. He sat there for a few minutes before heading back into his bedroom, where he had left his phone. There were three new messages from Kenma.</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 3:55 p.m.<br/>Are you there?</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 3:56 p.m.<br/>Shoyo.</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 3:56 p.m.<br/>You okay? Hello?</p><p>Hinata sat down on his bed, groaning, then typed out a response.</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 3:58 p.m.<br/>Sorry. I threw up</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 3:58 p.m.<br/>You threw up?</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 3:59 p.m.<br/>Ya haha. I've been feeling sick lately. I guess it's just because of the pregnancy. It's kinda why I took the tests in the first place</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 3:59 p.m.<br/>You should go see a doctor...</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 4:00 p.m.<br/>I willlllll. Just after I tell Rei, ok?</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 4:02 p.m.<br/>Yeah okay.</p><p>The front door clicked and Hinata looked up, eyes wide. Rei wasn't supposed to be home for another hour. Unless...it wasn't him. Hinata stood up slowly, creeping over to the door, and peeked around the corner, his thoughts running at a thousand miles a second with all the potential creeps it could be. He didn't see anything, so he slowly made his was down the hallway. </p><p>Just as he turned the corner, he walked face first into a wide chest. He let out a high pitched squeak, and looked up to see his fiancé, Rei Haruichi. Rei was a rather plain young man with dark brown hair and slanted hazel eyes. He stood almost eight inches above Hinata, but was still self-conscious about his height, being the shortest alpha in his family.</p><p>Rei chuckled at Hinata's antics, then leaned down and kissed Hinata quickly on the lips. "Hey, babe."</p><p>"H-hi!!" Hinata said, his cheeks turning bright red, "You're home early!!!"</p><p>"Yeahhh, they let me leave work early today. Are you feeling better than you were this morning?" Rei asked, pulling out his phone and replying to a text from his coworker.</p><p>Hinata nodded quickly, "Y-yeah!! Well, I did throw up like ten mi-"</p><p>"That's interesting. Do you think you have a virus or something?" He asked, only half paying attention.</p><p>Hinata shook his head, "I'm alright. I'm just-" Pregnant. That's what Hinata was trying to say, but the words wouldn't come out. </p><p>"You're just what?" Rei looked up briefly.</p><p>"I'm just..." Hinata laughed awkwardly, "Uh, I'm just stressed."</p><p>"You think you're stressed?" Rei scoffed, then put his phone away and loosened his tie, "You just sit at home all day doing nothing. How are you stressed? I'm the one who should be stressed. You would not believe the day I had at work today."</p><p>Hinata's heart sank. Why couldn't he tell Rei? Rei would be fine with it, right? I mean, he had to! The wedding was only a few months away anyways. He pulled out his phone to text Kenma, but Rei pulled it out of his hands before he could unlock it and placed it on the counter.</p><p>"Hey, what did I say about texting during a conversation? I mean, it's bad enough that you text that beta friend of yours. Especially with that awful alpha boyfriend of his. You can never be too careful around alphas. There are some bad ones out there. You're lucky you ended up with me."</p><p>Hinata looked at the ground, "Y-yeah. Okay. Sorry." </p><p>Rei smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "Well, as long as you're sorry, it's fine. So, then, where was I? Oh yeah, this bitchy beta that I work with..."</p><p>Hinata tried to listen to Rei's story, but it was hard to with a million other things flying through his head. On top of that, he was starting to feel queasy again. Rei suddenly smacked the table, right in front of Hinata, startling the redhead. "Oh! W-what were you saying?"</p><p>Rei sighed, exasperated, "You are such a stupid airhead sometimes, Shoyo. I asked if you were going to start dinner yet."</p><p>"O-oh, I was wondering if maybe you could today. I'm not going to eat anywa-"</p><p>"It's always about you, isn't it?" Rei asked, rolling his eyes, "I don't ask much from you, and yet you still always manage to disappoint me." </p><p>Hinata just bit his lip and stared down at the counter.</p><p>"Now, what should your actual response to my question be?"</p><p>"I-I would love to. I'll start dinner immediately."</p><p>Rei grinned and patted Hinata's head, "That's better. Now, get to work." He stood up and walked into his office, leaving Hinata behind at the kitchen table.</p><p>Hinata took a few deep breaths to calm the sudden wave of nausea that passed over him, then grabbed his phone off the counter.</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 4:35 p.m.<br/>How am I supposed to tell him?</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 4:38 p.m.<br/>Just say "Hey. I'm pregnant." That simple.</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 4:39 p.m.<br/>Idk. I guess. But he's stressed out from work and I don't want to stress him out more, y'know?</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 4:42 p.m.<br/>Then don't tell him</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 4:42 p.m.<br/>But I have to!</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 4:43 p.m.<br/>I can't just hide it from him</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 4:46 p.m.<br/>Just tell him when you're like three months along or whatever. Or like after your wedding</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 4:47 p.m.<br/>Idkkkkk it's so confusing</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 4:48 p.m.<br/>Do you want me to help you?</p><p>Hinata started to type out a reply, but then he heard Rei's footsteps coming down the hallway and he quickly shoved it in his back pocket. He ran over to the fridge and started looking for something that would be easy to make, settling on making instant ramen bowls.</p><p>Rei made a disapproving noise as Hinata set the bowls down, but didn't make any other comments. Hinata forced himself to eat the food as well, even though every bite made him gag, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he threw it back up.</p><p>Luckily, Rei left the table soon after, and Hinata quickly ran to the bathroom, thanking the gods that he hadn't puked on the kitchen table. After brushing his teeth and drinking a cup of water, he pulled out his phone again, reading all the messages that Kenma had sent, before replying.</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 5:21 p.m.<br/>Sorry. I was making dinner. <br/>I'm okay tho</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 5:22 p.m.<br/>Rip. You sure you're alright?</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 5:22 p.m.<br/>Yep ^•^<br/>Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight</p><p>From: Kenma<br/>Received: 5:24 p.m. <br/>......<br/>It's only 5 but okay. Goodnight.<br/>Let me know if you need anything else.</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Sent: 5:27 p.m.<br/>Okay. Thank you ♥</p><p>•°•°•°•°•°•</p><p>It turned out, Hinata didn't even end up having to tell Rei himself, because two days later, Rei came storming into the living room, holding Hinata's phone. "What is this??" He barked.</p><p>Hinata jumped and nearly dropped the TV remote. His eyes darted back and forth between the phone and Rei's furious face as he tried to figure out what Rei was angry about. He only ever texted Kenma and very rarely Kuroo and all of their texts were very PG rated, except for.... Oh no. Hinata's face paled as he remembered his conversation with Kenma the other evening. </p><p>"I-it's, well, u-uh, I'm p...pr....eg...n-nant..." Hinata stammered, trembling.</p><p>"Are you serious??" Rei yelled, throwing the phone to the floor, and Hinata flinched as the screen made a sickening crack when it made contact with the hardwood floor.</p><p>Hinata didn't know why Rei was so angry. They were both adults, and they were already engaged, so it shouldn't have been a big deal. He had thought Rei might even be happy about it. He wasn't expecting a reaction like this. "U-uh, yeah..."</p><p>"Is it mine?"</p><p>"Of course! I've never been with anyone else!"</p><p>"I bet it was the boyfriend of your beta friend. Those alphas are never satisfied with just a beta," Rei scoffed, ignoring Hinata.</p><p>"N-no, it's yours!!"</p><p>"Weren't you on birth control?"</p><p>"Yes! But it must've been defective."</p><p>Rei groaned, "This is a fucking disaster, Shoyo. You can't keep the baby."</p><p>Hinata was shocked. He didn't think Rei would go that far. "Wha- no! I can't get rid of it! I know it's earlier than we had hoped, but-"</p><p>"My family will kill us both if they find out we've been having sex before marriage. And it'll be even worse if they find out about the baby."</p><p>"W-well, we don't need their approval."</p><p>Rei turned to him sharply, glaring at him. "Of course we need their approval, you idiot. How the hell do you think we can afford this house??"</p><p>"I'm sure they'll approve!! We're getting married in only a few months!" </p><p>Rei glared at him, "You wouldn't understand. You're just an omega."</p><p>Hinata stood up, "What do you mean I'm "just an omega"?"</p><p>"It means that all you think about is mating with alphas and having babies! That's why you don't want to get rid of it!"</p><p>"That's not-" Hinata was cut off by Rei's hand slapping across his cheek. Hard. Hinata was stunned. His hand flew to the fresh red mark on his cheek and stared at Rei, astonished. Rei had said a lot of harsh things to him over the years, but he had never gotten physical. Tears started forming in Hinata's eyes, but Rei just stared at him with the same angry expression, no signs of regret on his face. </p><p>"Get rid of it."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No 'but's, Shoyo," Rei turned around, "I can't do this." And with that, he walked into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>Hinata's bottom lip trembled as he tried not to cry. After a couple of minutes he was able to stumble over to their landline. His trembling hand reached for the phone and he dialed the number of the only person he could turn to. </p><p>The phone rang three times before his friend picked up. "Hello?"</p><p>"K-Kenma, I need your help."</p><p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•</p><p>Hinata was curled up on Kenma and Kuroo's couch, silent. He hadn't said a thing since he got to their place and the two were getting pretty worried about the little redhead. </p><p>After Hinata had called Kenma, sobbing, Kenma had ran out the door in only a pair of grey boxers and mismatched socks and drove straight over to Hinata's house. After Hinata had managed to explain, through tears, what the situation was, it took every amount of control in Kenma's body to not go after Rei, who had locked himself in his and Hinata's shared room. Kenma wasn't a violent person, but after hearing what he had done to Hinata, he was starting to think that murdering Rei wasn't a bad idea. </p><p>Kenma had brought Hinata back to his and Kuroo's house and helped Hinata to the couch, where he had remained for the last three hours. Kuroo had come home a couple hours after Hinata had arrived, and Kenma quickly pulled him aside and explained the situation before Kuroo could make it worse. Kuroo had been very understanding and had quickly gone to their closet to grab a few spare blankets to give to Hinata. </p><p>"Hey, Shouyo?" Kenma said, gently kneeling down next to his friend, "Do you need anything? I can make you tea. Or, if you're hungry, we have food."</p><p>Kuroo also knelt down next to him, "Yeah. We mostly have ramen, but I think we have enough stuff to make curry. Or I can just make rice if you're not feeling well."</p><p>"Or Kuroo can go to the grocery store and buy you anything you want. Or any restaurant. Just name it."</p><p>"...what did I do...?" Hinata said quietly.</p><p>"Huh?" Kenma asked, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"How could I get pregnant...? This is all my fault."</p><p>"Hey, no it's not," Kenma said, placing his hand on Hinata's. </p><p>"My birth control didn't work." </p><p>"That's not your fault, Shouyo," Kenma said.</p><p>"Yeah, it's totally the birth control's fault. And besides, what's his face was the one who stuck his dick inside you in the first pla- hng!" Kuroo had piped in, but was cut off by Kenma elbowing him in the ribs.</p><p>Hinata buried his face in the couch and sobbed. Kenma shot Kuroo a death glare that could've sent the bravest member of the yakuza running for the hills. However, Kuroo had grown used to Kenma's glares over the years, so he was mostly unaffected. Mostly. A cold chill still shot down his spine when he made eye contact with his boyfriend's icy glare.</p><p>Kenma turned his attention back to Hinata and gently rested his hand on the small of Hinata's back. "Hey," He said quietly, "How about you try to get some sleep? I can make you some tea to help you relax, alright? If the couch is uncomfortable, we have spare futons or you can use mine and Kuroo's bed. We can talk later when you're ready."</p><p>Hinata shrugged, but didn't reply. Kenma rubbed a small circle on Hinata's back, before standing up and dragging Kuroo with him to the kitchen. Once he was out of Hinata's hearing range, he shoved Kuroo's shoulder. ""The one who stuck his dick inside you"? Really, Tetsurou??" Kenma hissed.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I panicked! I'm really not good in tense situations," Kuroo replied sheepishly.</p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes, then walked over to the cupboard and pulled out their tea kettle. Kuroo silently watched as his boyfriend filled up the tea kettle with water from the sink, his eyes still following Kenma as he walked to the stove and turned it on. A few more seconds passed, before Kuroo quietly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." </p><p>"I'm not-" Kenma started, but his voice cracked. Even though Kenma's back was turned to Kuroo, the taller man knew his boyfriend well enough to see the signs that Kenma was about to cry. </p><p>Kuroo didn't hesitate to step forward and wrap his arms around Kenma, who leaned back into the touch. Soon, Kenma's shoulders started shaking and he clung onto Kuroo's arms. "Hey, it's okay," Kuroo whispered, kissing the top of Kenma's head.</p><p>"I...I'm just so mad..." Kenma choked out, "I'm sorry I yelled. I just...I just want to punch Shoyo's bastard fiancé in the face." </p><p>Kuroo squeezed him closer to his chest. "It's alright, sweetheart. I understand." </p><p>The two stayed like that, Kenma occasionally muttering curses at Hinata's fiancé under his breath, until the tea kettle whistled and Kenma took a shaky breath, then pulled away. </p><p>"You okay?" Kuroo asked, walking over to the cabinet to grab three of their teacups.</p><p>Kenma nodded as he took the kettle off of the heat, "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry."</p><p>Kuroo set the cups on the counter, then leaned down to kiss the top of Kenma's head again. One of the many things Kuroo had learned from dating Kenma the past six years was that Kenma loved forehead kisses and kisses to the top of his head, but didn't especially like kissing on the lips. It was one of the many little quirks about him that Kuroo adored. </p><p>Kenma sniffled and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie - well, Kuroo's hoodie that Kenma had practically claimed for himself - then put a teabag in each of the cups. He then turned to Kuroo and matter-of-factly stated, "If a time ever arises when I get an opportunity to kill he-who-must-not-be-named, I fully expect you to not stop me."</p><p>"No worries. I'll help you hide the body." </p><p>That got a bit of a smile out of Kenma. "Glad we're on the same page." He took a deep breath to calm the shakiness that was still in his voice, then grabbed two of the teacups. "But until then, let's figure out a way to help Shoyo."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata meets Akaashi and Bokuto for the first time in years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is soo bad, sorry hah. It's literally just 90% dumb filler whoops. Anyways, Kageyama shall make an appearance next chapter :0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks. That's how long it had been since Hinata had spoken to or seen his fiancé. He had tried to call and text Rei from Kenma's phone multiple times, but had received no response back. He tried going back to the house once, with Kenma insisting on coming along, but Rei didn't answer the door and Hinata didn't have a key to get in. His key was in the house, along with all his clothes and personal items.</p><p>"Shouldn't we call the police?" Kenma had said to him as they sat in Kenma's car after nearly an hour of waiting, "It's your house too."</p><p>Hinata had just shook his head and quietly said, "He owns it." He squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the tears from escaping. 'And me.' He added in his head.</p><p>The car ride back to Kenma's house had been silent and Hinata had immediately trudged back over to the couch, where he had remained ever since, only moving to go to the bathroom or to eat. </p><p>Kenma checked in on him every chance he got, which was fairly often, since he worked from home. It killed him to see his friend in such an awful state, but he didn't know what to do or say. Kenma had never been great with communication in the first place and was even worse when it came to sadness or anger. So, he did what he could to make sure Hinata was doing recently okay: brought him food and tea, rubbed his back when he got sick and was always ready with a glass of water afterwards, held Hinata's hand or allowed Hinata to hug him on particularly stressful days.</p><p>Kuroo helped out whenever he could, but he was gone all day for work, then got home and fell asleep almost immediately after dinner, which was uncommon for him. Typically, he would stay up for a few hours after getting home, just to spend time with Kenma, but ever since Hinata had started staying with them, he had become somewhat more lethargic. Whenever Kenma would ask him about it, Kuroo would just say he was tired from work.</p><p>However, on the days Kuroo had off, he seemed perfectly normal, which made Kenma believe that Kuroo really was just tired from work and it was just a coincidence that it started when Hinata started to stay with them.</p><p>On one such day off, while Kenma was preparing dinner, Kuroo approached him in the kitchen. "Hey, tomorrow is our turn to host dinner with Keiji and Kou," Kuroo said, gently resting his hand on Kenma's hip, "Kou just texted and wanted to confirm we were still on."</p><p>Kenma cursed under his breath, "Shit. I completely forgot about that."</p><p>"Do you want to cancel?" Kuroo asked.</p><p>"Yes....no...well, maybe. Shit, I dunno." Kenma muttered. He knew how much Kuroo looked forward to their monthly dinners with the couple, and honestly, Kenma also secretly looked forward to them as well. He didn't particularly enjoy Koutarou's company, but he always enjoyed chatting with Keiji. On top of that, they had missed their dinner last month, because their kids had both come down with a cold.</p><p>"Don't stress about it, babe." Kuroo said, moving closer to Kenma to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I can absolutely come up with some excuse to cancel." </p><p>"No, I...I'm just...it's just..." Kenma sighed and turned around, so he could bury his face in Kuroo's chest. He breathed in the light scent of Kuroo's cologne, while Kuroo's hands fell into place at the small of his back. After a few minutes, Kenma shifted his head to the side, his cheek still pressed against Kuroo's chest, so he could talk. "No, don't cancel. It's fine. I'll see if Shoyo wants to join us and I'll go grocery shopping tonight." </p><p>Kuroo smiled and kissed the top of Kenma's head. "Are you sure? It's been kind of a stressful month for all of us."</p><p>Kenma nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure. We haven't seen them in a while." </p><p>"Okay. If you're fine with it, then I am too," Kuroo said, "Oh, and don't worry about grocery shopping. I went this morning." </p><p>Kenma pulled back a little to look at Kuroo, a small smile on his face. "You did?"</p><p>Kuroo smiled back at him. "Yes, I did." </p><p>Kenma stood on his tiptoes and planted a small kiss on Kuroo's lips, making Kuroo's heart flutter like a high schooler who had just gotten kissed for the first time. When he pulled back, Kenma patted Kuroo's chest and quietly said, "I love you." Then, he slipped out of his boyfriend's embrace. "I'm gonna go check on Shoyo."</p><p>•°•°•°•°•°•</p><p>"Sho," Kenma said, sitting on the couch next to his friend, "You remember Akaashi and Bokuto from high school?" Hinata nodded and Kenma continued, "So, Kuroo and I have a dinner with the two of them every month and they're coming over tomorrow for dinner. Do you want to join us?"</p><p>Hinata sat up to look at him, "Akaashi and Bokuto? From, uh, Fukurodani?" Kenma nodded and Hinata grinned, but as he thought more about it, his grin faded. "That's... That's...yeah I...I...would. Yeah." </p><p>Kenma gave him an unconvinced look. "You don't sound sure of it."</p><p>"I am! I um...I think."</p><p>"You know, you really don't have to come if you don't feel comfortable." </p><p>"It's not that. I just..." Hinata sighed and rubbed his eyes, before continuing, "It's been so long since I talked to them, y'know? I texted Bokuto for a while when he was in college, but after I met Rei, we...I lost contact with him." </p><p>Kenma didn't really know what to say. He started to wish that he had brought Kuroo into the room for the conversation, since Kuroo had always been better with feelings and talking. Kenma had mostly been expecting a simple "yes" or "no" for an answer, but, oh, how foolish he had been. </p><p>"I'm, uh, sure Koutarou doesn't mind. He's not the type to hold grudges," Kenma said, but Hinata didn't look convinced. "No, really. You could rob that man blind, stab him and he'd still forgive you." </p><p>Hinata laughed a little, "That's a bit extreme." </p><p>"Exactly. So, compared to that, you losing contact with him is nothing."</p><p>"I...I guess it couldn't hurt to see him again," Hinata said. </p><p>Kenma nodded, "Cool. I'll tell Kuroo."</p><p>•°•°•°•°•</p><p>There was a knock at the door exactly five minutes before Keiji and Koutarou were expected to arrive, typical Keiji style. He had always been the type to have the "if you're not at least five minutes early, you're late" mindset.</p><p>"I'll get it," Kenma said, walking to the door to answer it. Kuroo wiped his hands on a hand towel, then followed behind him a short while later.</p><p>Keiji gave them a gentle smile and handed Kenma a gift bag when he opened the door. "Hello, Kozume. Thank you for having us." Keiji had always been the prettiest person Kenma had ever known and that hadn't changed at all over all the years they had known each other. Keiji had on just a simple beige sweater, dark blue jeans and glasses, but he still looked like he belonged on the front of a fashion magazine.</p><p>Meanwhile, Koutarou barreled into the house, past Kenma, and gave Kuroo a big hug. "I missed you, bro! It's been too long!" Koutarou exclaimed.</p><p>Kuroo laughed and hugged him back, "It hasn't been that long. Only a couple months."</p><p>"Where's Shoyo?" Koutarou asked, pulling away from Kuroo and looking around.</p><p>"Bathroom." Kenma replied.</p><p>"Yeah, he'll be out soon," Kuroo added.</p><p>Koutarou's face lit up, "Okay! I can't wait to see the little guy again! I was super surprised when you told me that he was staying with you! We haven't seen him in years."</p><p>"Yeah, there's just one thing you need to know," Kuroo said, and Kenma tugged on his sleeve before he could say anything else. He glanced down at him and Kenma had a look on his face that said, 'I don't think we should be the ones to tell them'. Kuroo shrugged and said, "He'd be fine with us telling, I think." </p><p>"Telling what?" Koutarou asked.</p><p>Kuroo looked at Kenma again for approval and Kenma sighed before nodding. "He's pregnant." </p><p>"Kenma is??" Koutarou exclaimed.</p><p>"No!" Kuroo said quickly, "Hinata is." </p><p>"Oh, that makes more sense," Koutarou said, "Well, that's perfect, because Keiji is pregnant too! They can bond over that!"</p><p>"You're pregnant again, Keiji??" Kuroo asked.</p><p>Keiji put a hand on his stomach and nodded, blushing a little. "Yeah. It was, um, unexpected." </p><p>Kuroo burst out laughing and slapped Koutarou on the back. "Wow, bro. Three unexpected kids by age 25? I can't believe Keiji hasn't had you neutered yet."</p><p>"Believe me, I've considered it," Keiji muttered, just barely loud enough for Kenma to hear, and Kenma had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing.</p><p>Koutarou rolled his eyes and shoved Kuroo playfully. "Oh, shut up. They're just...fun surprises." </p><p>"Hi." A small voice came from the hallway and they all turned to see Hinata. </p><p>When Keiji saw Hinata, he admittedly teared up a little, which he decided to blame on pregnancy hormones.</p><p>Koutarou, on the other hand, began sobbing as soon as he saw the short redhead and he quickly pulled Hinata into a tight hug. "Shoyo!" He exclaimed, "It's been so long, how have you been??"</p><p>Hinata laughed awkwardly, fighting back tears, and hugged his friend back, "I've been better. How are you?" </p><p>Koutarou pulled away, grinning and wiping the tears from his eyes, "I've been fantastic! Keiji and I have two kids with one on the way, Aki and Saeki. Aki is 4 and Saeki is gonna be 6 in two weeks! Can you believe that? And Keiji is working-"</p><p>"Kou," Keiji said, putting his hand on his husband's arm, knowing that he would talk poor Hinata's ear off for hours if he were given the chance. "I'm a little tired, could we sit down?"</p><p>That shut him up right away. "Oh! Yeah, of course, come on, let's sit. Do you need me to carry you??"</p><p>Keiji chuckled, shaking his head, "I'm alright, Koutarou. I can walk myself."</p><p>"Why don't you sit in the living room? Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes," Kuroo said, "I'll bring some tea." </p><p>"I'll help," Kenma said, starting to follow him to the kitchen, but Kuroo stopped him.</p><p>"It's okay, I got it. You go catch up with them, alright? I'll be in in a second." When Kuroo smiled at him, Kenma noticed it seemed a little strained, so he complied, opting to talk to Kuroo later that evening after their friends had left.</p><p>"Okay. Don't be long," Kenma said, then joined the others in the living room. </p><p>The group made small talk for a little while, with Koutarou doing most of the talking, until Kuroo brought in a tray of tea after a few minutes and joined them. </p><p>Soon, Koutarou and Kuroo were in their own little world, catching each other up on the events of the past couple months they hadn't seen each other. </p><p>Kenma held small conversation with Keiji for a little bit, but went off to the kitchen after a little while to check on the food.</p><p>"Is it, uh, hard?" Hinata asked Keiji quietly after Kenma had left, "Being pregnant and giving birth, I mean."</p><p>Keiji shrugged and took a sip of his tea, before saying, "Well, yes. For all of my pregnancies, I felt sick and tired all the time and I had to go to the doctor almost weekly, but that's mostly because I'm diabetic. As for giving birth, I got c-sections both times and I plan to do the same for this one," He patted his stomach, "Besides, it's much safer for male omegas to get c-sections. Natural births are possible, of course, but severely painful. Have you gone to see a doctor yet?" </p><p>Hinata shook his head, "No, not yet."</p><p>"You should set one up soon. I can recommend a few if you need." </p><p>Hinata smiled appreciatively, "Yeah that...that would be great." </p><p>"Do you have an email address or LINE?" Keiji asked, pulling out his phone, "I can send you some information through one of those."</p><p>"Oh, I don't. My phone...broke." Hinata said, looking at the ground, "I've been using Kenma's."</p><p>"I see," Keiji said, "Then...I can send them to Kozume, if you'd like." </p><p>Hinata smiled, "Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you."</p><p>"Attention all," Kuroo said, "I have just been informed over text by my wonderful, handsome boyfriend that dinner is ready and we should all make our way into the dining room." </p><p>"Shut the fuck up," Kenma called out from the kitchen and Kuroo and Koutarou both laughed.</p><p>•°•°•</p><p>Dinner went the way it normally did, with Koutarou and Kuroo doing most of the talking. Hinata started talking more after a little while and started to laugh more, much to Kenma's relief. Hinata had been a very happy, outgoing person in high school, but ever since he had met Rei, he had become more withdrawn and quiet. It was refreshing seeing his friend genuinely smile and laugh again. </p><p>Kenma was jolted out of his thoughts by Kuroo putting his hand on top of his. Kenma looked over at him and Kuroo whispered, "You okay?"</p><p>Kenma nodded and turned his hand over to lace his fingers with Kuroo's. He pulled out his phone and texted him:</p><p>From: Kenma ♥♥<br/>To: Kuroo<br/>Received: 6:39pm<br/>It's just nice to see Hinata laugh again</p><p>Kuroo's phone vibrated and he checked the message. He smiled after reading it, then squeezed Kenma's hand. </p><p>"Excuse me for a moment," Keiji said weakly, putting a hand over his mouth, before hurrying off to the bathroom.</p><p>"Poor guy," Kuroo said, "How far along is he?" </p><p>"About seven weeks," Koutarou replied.</p><p>Kuroo did the calculations, then smirked, "Ahh, I see."</p><p>"What's that look for?" Koutarou asked, narrowing his eyes at Kuroo.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking, wasn't the overnight hot springs trip you took with Keiji about seven weeks ago?" </p><p>Koutarou's cheeks flushed red and he laughed, "Oh, shut up, you ass. I'm gonna go check on Keiji." </p><p>After a few minutes, Hinata stood up and said, "I, uh, I actually gotta go to the bathroom too real quick."</p><p>"You can use the one in mine and Kuroo's room, since Keiji is probably in the one in the hallway." Kenma said.</p><p>"Okay, thanks!" Hinata said, then dashed out of the dining room.</p><p>After finishing up in the bathroom, Hinata started making his way back to the dining room, but stopped when he heard voices in the hallway. He peeked around the corner to see Koutarou and Keiji standing together.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Koutarou asked quietly, and Keiji nodded.</p><p>"I'm fine. I just felt a little nauseous." </p><p>"Don't push yourself too hard."</p><p>Koutarou gently placed one hand on Keiji's cheek and his other on Keiji's stomach, before leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. Hinata's heart suddenly tightened as he watched the scene before him and he ducked back around the corner before they noticed him watching. He couldn't help but to think back to his own fiancé. Had Rei ever looked at him like that? Touched him like that? Hinata figured if he had to even ask himself that in the first place, the answer was most likely a resounding "no".</p><p>He sighed and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. His mind drifted back to all the texts he had sent Rei from Kenma's phone over the past three weeks, all the missed calls, and his heart sank. He started tearing up and he quickly wiped them away before they could fall and returned to the dining room before Kenma came to check on him</p><p>•°•°•°•°•</p><p>"Are you okay?" Kenma asked Kuroo after Keiji and Koutarou had gone home and Hinata had fallen asleep.</p><p>Kuroo looked up from the plate he was scrubbing and said, "Yeah. Why do you ask?" </p><p>"You just seem more tired than usual." </p><p>Kuroo chuckled, "Oh, that's really nothing. Work is just tiring." </p><p>"Hm." Kenma wasn't convinced that was what it really was, but he chose to drop the subject for the time being. "If you say so." </p><p>•°•°•°•°•</p><p>Kenma sat next to Hinata in the doctor's office a few days after their dinner with Keiji and Koutarou, casually playing a game on his phone, occasionally shooting side glances at his friend. After a few minutes, he paused the game on his phone and turned to Hinata. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you're gonna be sick." </p><p>Hinata nodded, paused, then shook his head. "Not really. This isn't how it was supposed to go, Kenma. I...I'm supposed to get married in a few months. Then, I was supposed to have a kid. But I...I never thought he'd react this way."</p><p>Kenma suppressed the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. He also refrained from making a snarky remark about Rei being a dick or something else along those lines. Instead, he just said, "Ah. Yeah. That...sucks."</p><p>Kenma was saved from further conversation by the nurse calling out Hinata's name.</p><p>"Do you want me to come in with you?" Kenma asked.</p><p>Hinata almost said yes, but decided against it in the end. He shook his head, "No, it's fine. I'll be alright."</p><p>"Okay. I'll be here when you get out, then."</p><p>Hinata gave him an appreciative smile, before following the nurse. </p><p>The appointment went fairly fast and was pretty straightforward, much to Hinata's relief. The doctor had just talked to him a little about the pregnancy and gave him a few recommendations for prenatal vitamins. He also performed an ultrasound, which was a little uncomfortable. The doctor pointed out the baby on the screen, but Hinata couldn't figure out how the doctor knew which blob on the screen was the baby, because he sure as hell couldn't tell the difference.</p><p>After the appointment was over, Hinata thanked the doctor, then went to the waiting area to rejoin Kenma.</p><p>•°•°•°•°•</p><p>"I want to get a job," Hinata announced that night at dinner and Kenma nearly choked on the rice he had just put in his mouth. Kuroo was working late, so it was just the two of them for dinner.</p><p>Kenma managed to swallow without having to receive the Heimlich and took a quick drink of his water, before replying, "Why?"</p><p>Hinata shrugged, "Um, well, I feel bad staying here without paying, and I'm going to need money just in case Rei...well, just in case. Also, babies are expensive." </p><p>"Shoyo, you don't have to worry about money. Both Kuroo and I make more than enough to support all of us," Kenma said, "You're pregnant, Sho. You need to focus on yourself for now."</p><p>"No, I need to focus on the baby for now. What kind of parent would I be if I wasn't able to support my kid on my own? I can't mooch off of you guys forever."</p><p>Kenma narrowed his eyes at him and Hinata narrowed his eyes back. The two stared at each other for a few minutes, until Kenma relented. He sighed, knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to convince Hinata to give up when he got in one of his moods. So, he figured if Hinata was going to work anywhere, it might as well be somewhere safe and trustworthy. "I...I may know somewhere you can work." </p><p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•</p><p>Sugawara Koushi had owned a small café with his husband, Sawamura Daichi for a little over four years. Although it was small, they were lucky enough to secure a location right in the middle of a tourist heavy area, so they always seemed to have a full shop.</p><p>All his days were fairly predictable, but the one thing he hadn't predicted that day was getting a LINE notification from his high school acquaintance, Kenma Kozume, that read, "I have a favor to ask." </p><p>Suga was quite intrigued and quickly responded.</p><p>From: Sugawara Koushi<br/>To: Kenma (Nekoma)<br/>Sent: 8:39pm<br/>What favor...?</p><p>From: Kenma (Nekoma)<br/>To: Sugawara Koushi<br/>Received: 8:44pm<br/>Do you have any positions open? My friend is looking for a job.</p><p>From: Sugawara Koushi<br/>To: Kenma (Nekoma)<br/>Sent: 8:48pm<br/>Yeah sure. What's your friend's name? Have them bring in an application</p><p>From: Kenma (Nekoma)<br/>To: Sugawara Koushi<br/>Received: 8:54pm<br/>Hinata Shoyo</p><p>Suga had to do a double take when he saw the name on his screen. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed, startling his husband, who was counting the money in the cash register, making him drop a handful of loose change, which clattered all over the counter.</p><p>"What's wrong, Koushi?" Daichi asked, catching a few coins that rolled off the counter before they hit the floor.</p><p>Suga walked over and showed Daichi his phone. Daichi looked over the messages, then raised his eyebrows. "Wow, Hinata? We haven't heard from him in, what, three years or so?"</p><p>"Yeah. I used to message him all the time, but he just kinda disappeared one day."</p><p>"And who's Kenma?" Daichi asked, "One of your friends?"</p><p>"More like acquaintance from high school," Suga replied, "We keep in touch sometimes." </p><p>"Hm. Are you going to say yes?" </p><p>"Already did," Suga said, grinning.</p><p>Daichi laughed, "Of course you did."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>